Meet the Crew
About Meet the Crew This is the Meet the Crew, It's the place where ship builders, Captains and Admirals alike come to discuss anything within reason, Tell stories of their big adventures on the high seas, and share ship designs. Please, if you have the game and visit the site regularly, by all means add your self to the list below. Make yourself a section, and post away! Happy ship building! Warning, do not edit anyone's section unless you have permission! Thank you! Users *''ChrisVTitus'' *''Gigabzop12'' *''FargoneSeven (F7)'' *''Uncle sam 1943 '' * Destroyer32 *''Tom7896'' *''Like A Boss21'' *''Reekdavill'' *''AEGIS-Operation 2452'' *''Pikiwheyyy'' *''Pilotmario'' *''Lt Col Moch'' *''AwesomeCaptain'' *''R-bub'' *''Nova-Seraph'' *''NickelSK7'' *''Tehlolguy'' *''PolarWolf32'' *''Jaxdog'' *''PhantomXT Ace Mx'' *''DocWelding'' *''Scoutwulf575'' *''Musashi-960-960'' *''Wil098'' *''Markoolio'' *''Admiral Phoenix'' *''Terag66'' *''Wywyrm 1'' *''Zandude'' *''waffles1945'' *''BLUEMAN'S DOG'' *''ChronicMilk51'' *''Qapta1n'' *''Marcboy99'' *''USS Navy 1'' *''Skippy Eddie'' *''Carto654'' *''DJ Darkness'' *''Bloxxer14'' *''THEONLYBUILDER'' *''Warhammer123'' *''PhillippineDragon'' *''MongoosePirate'' *''Tribaldragon1'' *''OrbitalFacePalm9001' *Maceswinger'' *''Samlikeminiman'' *''Warhawk117'' *''USS Chicken'' *''Captain rudder guy Kevin1'' *''Natrolean'' * Letome1 * Panda2344 * ilikestuffnthings *''KhoiTran'' *''WolfgangBSC'' *''Rth1131999'' * TheAlphatheOmega * NCRranger24 * barronchiu (captain john paul jones) * Aghostintheboat * DevinIV1 * HMSHOMEMADE1011 * Harmonmj13 * TheCloverLord * USS Enterprise CVN-65 * FlammeumDraco333 * AlleNikkoBB63 * Oden Criteria * Joe7218 *''Sowhat215'' *''Sit kitty citty'' *''Firewolf2'' *''Olavious'' *TRS *'PraeceptorExSaecula' *'lOSgic' lOSgic Hello, I'm lOSgic. I am an avid fan of catamarans, and most of them can go > 150 knots! My Gamecenter ID is SpacialOrbit, and most likely I will be going up with a strong and fast ship. Happy shipbuilding! ChrisVTitus I Currently Dont Participate in game center battles (because my internet is slow and i LOVE 2 on 2 battles), but if you post your name on game center i may add you. My Gamecenter: "thegreatdane74" (my icon is a guy holding a bottle of cola) I like to modify ships a lot, (I edited the Iowa to defeat the Yamato and I succeeded) Happy Sailing! FargoneSeven GameCenter name is Wary38. Happy shipbuilding, hope to see you soon! Uncle sam 1943 I'm UNCLE SAM 1943 and im open for invites and i foucus on more modern ships and tactics. Good luck and happy sailing! Tom7896 Hi, I'm Tom7896. I am one of several voluntary editors of the Battleship Craft wikia. I really enjoy playing Battleship Craft and my specialities in ship building tend to be from building naval fortresses, fortress-carriers and even light cruisers, though they pale dramatically to the other, much more talented ship builders on this wikia. My Game Center username is TomTheEpicRobloxian. Feel free to add me and good luck ship building! Destroyer32 Hi as I am often playing in multiplayer games,you would see me with my three main ships. 1:USS Executor 2:RSS Bayonet 3:USS Fury My Gamecenter username is d1llonthx Nova-Seraph Greetings. I am nicknamed Nova for short. I enjoy building off-the-wall innovative ship designs. competitive gameplay is my game. I built a ship that was designed to trap the enemy in a circle, so that when I violently thrashed my boat side to side, the enemy boat inside the ring would keel over and be annihilated. Gulpers, I like to call them. I was so happy to get this game, as I was a frequent player of Naval Ops - Warship Gunner for the Play Station 2. So designing a ship in this game was of no problem at all. My Game Center ID is... Well, You will know it's me when you see my profile picture. Happy building! -XANA Junkers Ju-87 Stuka I have only been playing for a couple of months but I'am confident in my amateur skills. If you want you can add me. CHEERS!!!!! AEGIS-Operation 2452 I have been playing this game ever since it was released, and so my ships are pretty good. My ships are tough, but due to low earnings for online battles, I do not play online much. My gamecenter name is Baron522. Well, have fun dominating the sea! Pikiwheyy I'm actually just a noob, but have been extensively read and doing trial and errors in building my ships. My current ship is a battleship killer WIJ Neiroc. I don't go online since Im easily defeated because most of the users are jailbroken and.. yeahh I've never used jailbreak for my iPad.. soo.. :D Pilotmario Hello, readers! You will find me as Pilotmario on the multiplayer often. Despite the low rewards, I love the challenge and experience with new ships. Because noobing the computer gets boring once in a while. My flagship is the MAS Awesome, something you can see earlier versions in the Gallery. Essentially, its the last thing you want to be in front of- unless you are a VIP-class battleship or a submarine. I have also introduced standardization to all the shiptype pages as well as introducing organized strategy pages. Nonetheless, I like to see the innovations of other skippers. Keep building and playing! AwesomeCaptain Hi guys, AwesomeCaptain here. My passion is to build Vessels of the Royal Navy.I build aircraft carriers (HMS Queen Elizabeth), Destroyers (HMS Somerset), and type 45 Destroyers (HMS Dauntless). I know my fair share about battleship craft, whether it be the date of the update ( May the 29th, Bship's Aniversary, I think), or how to build decent ships. I am no pro, but no noob either (Proob!). Anyway, if I can be of any help just ask, I am on this wiki quite often. Thanks for reading, and KEEP BUILDING!!! R-bub Hello, I'm one of the newer Wikia users, but I have been playing the game for a while. I specialize in making long-bow heavy battleships. The centerpiece of my collection is Zeus, my flagship Juggernaut Mk. II class battleship. I don't play on multiplayer so often now, as since I hacked the VLS Tomahawk in the server will let me play nothing other than VIP, and 2 minutes is a bit long of a wait. Despite that, feel free to add me, my GameCenter name is R-bub. If you catch me playing I am more than willing to accomodate an invite. Gigabzop12 Yolo! yolo!! I like frigates, fast boats and strange projects. I'm part of Philippine Maritime Alliance, a proud non hacking group navy. I love the wiki, so i joined it ever since i got my first level 3 ship 9 (thanks to some awesome designs in WHICH I GOT INSPIRED) so now, here i am .... ALL HAIL FRIGATES AND DESTROYERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also. I am not a VIP. I'm only a profficient begginer whose tactics using swerving are good. Also, I do not play multi often, I only do it to test my ships. NickelSK7 Aye mates! I'm new to this wiki but I have some experience writing before in other wikis. I like photography just like my dad, so I constantly edit my photos before I post them. I have been addicted to this game since I saw it on the app store (apparently looking for simulator games but I found this undiscovered gem). I have been having so experience building good ships lately (thanks to minecraft) and I specialize in making fast ships or ships that can go to 80-120 knots by making streamline designs. I like building real life model ships like the La Fayette class (and I made it go 120kn) and the de Grasse class and a heck lot of other stuff. In my history, I built and bought like about a hundred ships. My GameCenter username is "Pigletbloopy" (pls. don't tease me about that it's my mom's) feel free to send me an invite and I might be able to share to you some of my designs ^_^ Tehlolguy Sup guys, I have been playing for a while. I am also admin. My flagship, the RSN epic, is the ship which I am most proud of, It has 7 46 cm guns and can go up to 194.4 knots aand has extremly good armor. My gamecenter name is tehlolguy, I hope we can play together someday :).I will post pics when I have time! PolarWolf32 Heya PolarWolf32 here. I am relatively new to the wiki but have been playing BC for about a year now. By flagship is the Bird Of Prey II and my main battleship/carrier is the Black Widow III. I am experimenting with designs now and again, including floating glitch gun decks and large submarines. Sure, ill share a few designs which is a little outside your conventional battleship (low profile and outriggers of sorts). I also should be rehacking BC soon so I cant wait to wierd out stuff again. Gamecenter is Crispy Dovahpiig if you want to fight just go ahead (make my day ^^) Jaxdog Hi, I'm Jaxdog. I've been playing Battleship Craft for only a couple of months, but i'm quickly learning and improving with each ship I build. My gamecenter username is z_Drums_z, but I am using a school issued ipad which blocks online gaming. However, I will be available this summer thanks to the ipad mini I will be getting. I am also new to the Wiki and have already learned a lot from it. I'm very exited for what this game and wiki will have to offer in the updates to come! PhantomXT Ace Mx (GameCenter: chicharoc) Hello, Phantom here, I've been around this wikia for some time now, and well, I've progressed at my ship building skills because of all the people and the pages in here, that's why I thank you all, now, I may get Hansa Mod soon, I'm not so sure, I can't install it so, if anyone could help me out please leave a message on my wall and well, that's pretty much it, good luck on the endless adventure of conquering the seas, Phantom out. DocWeldin Hello, I am DocWeldin. I only have one ship, and no fleet. However, my ship packs a punch in it, and I won't go down without a fight. I roam the VIP section, although I didn't hack, and don't want to spend any money. Don't expect fighters and rocket launchers on me. My focus is on firepower rather than design, so if you fight me, prepare to meet the ugliest ship in the world. My Game Center is Dr Welding, and if you see me, prepare to fight for a long time (unless you hacked) CobraStrike (GameID: txypher) Hello, I am CobraStrike, with the Game Center ID of txypher. I don't create fleets, and I only have four ships that I use online. I don't cheat, hack, or spend real money, so I grind when needed. My ships are as follows: #The Raleigh - A speedy 100 kt battlecruiser/destroyer with 30.5cm guns. Conventional ship design. #Come Ram Me - A long ship scaling the distance of 52 American football fields. It only has two 30.5cm guns, but has never sunk. The ship is meant to be rammed, which would theoreticaly sink the ramming ship. #Tether Fotress IV - A newer model of the Come Ram Me armed with a 40cm gun and several 30.5cm guns, as well as other smaller guns. This ship can ''sink, albeit slowly. #What Was That? - A slow, mini ship smaller than frigates armed with two 40 cm guns! Packs a very powerful punch, but has no armor. ChronicMilk51 Hi, I am ChronicMilk51 (Game Center ID: johntim20) I usually create small carriers, Frigates, and other small fast ships. My flagship is Hybrid Chronic (Under constrution) armed with 8 Mk 45 5 inch gun, with a few bombers and fighters, Takes a lot of time to make it sink. I always try to make it realistic, I rarely go online battle Some Future project 1. Frigater Milk - Speed 70-100 Knots, Armed with torpedoes and 2 Mk 45 5 inch gun (Currently planning 4 more ships and 1 Larger Hybrid) Scoutwulf575 Hey, i'm Scoutwulf575(gameid Sharkkiller30). i specialize in light icbm and ballistic missile cruisers. these don't have huge amounts of armor that battleships have but they can take some more punishment and all are availible for upgrading USS California she is an ICBM cruiser specifically designed to rain havoc with lead and tomahawk missiles USS CAalorado she is more of a destroyer than a cruiser but she is planned to be a torpedo-ballistic missile ship for close range night-time encounters Musashi-960-960 I have no Wikia account but I have played Battleship craft since mid-2012. I spend small amounts of money (usually $1.99 every month or so) but I have tons of weapons. My game center ID is klad9 and I do not internet-battle much but my ships range from tidy-looking cruisers to monster battleship killers. You may occasionally see me with a fortress, but my ships are as follows. 1. Challenger. A mega-kill 600mm armor 46cm gun mount skeleton with five 46 cm guns (3 on the bow, 2 on the stern) and loads of other weapons, along with 4 AA guns on the bridge. 2. Battleship Orion. A sleek 200mm armor skeleton with 2 30.5 cm+ guns (1 on bow, 1 on stern) and some rapidfire weapons along with 15cm guns. If that fails, she shoots 4 missiles (I got them without hacking.) She was scrapped due to low armor. 3. Ensley Fletcher Named for my friend, this little fast-boat with weak armor packs a punch. She currently has the 4 missiles in my fleet. With 50-knot speed (and she could be modified) and some small guns, she specializes in area denial. She has a few other 20cm and 30.5cm old guns but their position and number is confidential. 4. Rexxx Named for my immortal, superpowerful teddy bear, this ship is a big one. She is my secret supership. If you think a post is mine, it would have the word BANZAI at the end. I am 9 years old. '''Nova-Seraph (XANA): I sincerely hope that you aren't trying to gain credit for Yamato's work. I really do. Although I could be mistaken, someone please look into this.' Wil098 Hello everyone, i just started this game recently because i delete it before (2 times) I am pretty sure i developed a pretty good ship. My Saint-Esprit battleship after the last modification i gave her is now powerfull battleship. I also plan on bringing back a battlecruiser in my ship. My game center is: MRF Counter Admiral Wil098. Markoolio Hello players! I am Markoolio, the man fron The Land of Ragga San (my profile pic and emblem) I am a man with a very creative imagination and will do anything from historically accurate battleships to The Eiffel Tower (lol) Check out my profile and personal gallery for more Wywyrm 1 This is Wywyrm 1 reporting in. I like to think of myself as several different kinds of people at once in this game: artist, engineer, historian, you name it. My specialty is making ships of relatively realistic design (if not based on an actual warship's design then it's based off of conceptual designs that currently exist, or it's an artistic interpretation of what MIGHT have existed). I'm up for gamecenter battles sometimes (as long as your ships are not hacked; I can handle SOME of the weaker VIPs, but not much else; for some reason my Carrier is "VIP" just because it has over sixty planes and possesses a couple of Phalanx CIWS apparently). I also have an interest in making replicas of historical vessels (i.e. Graf Zeppelin, the first replica I made); if you want to suggest a ship for me to replicate, let me know and provide reference images if you want to. As long as it doesn't require me to spend any real money or hack, I should be able to build it. Zandude Hey, this is Zandude here. Im addicted to 2 things; battleship craft, and this wiki. The game offers time wasting. The wiki offers community sharing. Both are great. I've played this game ever since the 1.5.2 update, but I never got to use any hacks, or use the floating blocks glitch, since I was a noob :(. I have an interest in building real vessels, then modifying them so much that they don't even look like the real thing. Even the hull is changed! But the funny thing is that my flagship, Battleship Migraine 6.4, it was built off that 100,000 R hull... Yeah... Unoriginal much! Also I go on Gamecenter at around 7:30-8:30 Eastern Standard Time (Im an Aussie), so gimme a shout if you see me. Anyway, Zandude out! Marcboy99 Hi, I'm Marcboy99, commonly known as Marc. I got this game the minute it came out and I now have both SWC, Hansa and Reguler versions of the game. I am in the Central Time zone and get out of school at around 3:00PM. I also go to game during the majority of the summer and there is Zero wifi so I can only play for one month in summer and the entire school year. If you have any questions just ask and I will be more then happy to answer them to the best of my ability. CaptMCDerpington Hi I am CaptainMCDerpington on YouTube and I prefer building aircraft carriers and battleships but sometimes do build cruisers and destroyers, I am advanced in ship building and has played BSC for about 2-3 years. Over the years, I have built hundreds of ships each time getting better, I also have somewhat great knowledge of the game codes and can help anyone trying to mod the game files to either get money or to add custom files or even just changing the description of a weapon. You can contact me @: Email: CaptainMCDerpington@gmail.com Kik: CaptainMCDerpington Or add me on Game Center: CaptMCDerpington my twitter is @J_MCDerp USS Navy 1 Hi, Im Uss navy 1. I like anything to do with the us navy. If you look at my page you will see most of my ships. If you wish to battle me just ask. My game center is aerodude 21. At ease men. BKFighter Hi! I'm and Administrator on this wiki, so feel free to ask me a question or give me a suggestion. My best ship of my fleet are the BKFighter series of ships. My current best ship is the BKFighter VII (7). Skippy Eddie Hi,How are you? Im Eddie, a proud skipper. I excel in making BB,CC,CVE,CVL,CV,DE,PF,CL,and CA. Im a respectful, kind, and inivative skipper. my Game Center ID is emerald ed if you wish to get in contact with me outside of this wikia. (Note: Everything about this except the GC name is untrue. Just from experience, y'know?-Tribal) Qapta1n All hands on deck! This is Qapta1n and I love BSC. So I want to see all your ship designs and I will show you my ships. Please respect me and I will respect you. And if there are tips, I'd like to know. -Qapta1n out Carto654 Hi, I'm Carto654, and I like making all kinds of ships. I make interesting ship designs; my favorite is the catamaran. My GameCenter username is: SSgt.MacTavish. I am also interested in other ship designs and would love to see them. DJ Darkness What's up guys? I am DJ Darkness, but just call me DJ. I like making ships... that aren't ships, like a bridge or something. I have some ships though, I once made the Titanic, but couldn't get it to stabilize. I like building submarines. -DJ Darkness Bloxxer14 Hello, I am no one more than someone who loves to play Battleship Craft. I can't wait for it to soon be bought by someone else to be started to get new updates and soon a PC edition. The parts limit and lag on a iTouch makes a PC edition tempting. Currently I only use one ship, called the Polish Brigade Flagship. All other ships are rather not as good. Its stats are below: *Horse Power: 125,426 HP *Speed: 97.5 knots *Shooting Range: 15.8 km *Strength: 76,975.4 MW (76,975,400,000 W) *Toughness: 2,350.8 GJ (2,350,800,000,000 J) *Armor: 770.4 MJ (770,400,000 J) *Stability: 582.9 *Angle: 0* * *5 - 46cm Gun *6 - 38cm Quadruple Gun *30 - Type 96 25mm AT/AA Gun *40 - Mk 45 5 inch Gun *11 - SBD Dauntless *8 - F4F *1 - Rangdefinder + Radar *1 - Reconnaissance aircraft *2 - Oxygen Torpedo Tube *4 - Rocket Launcher *2 - Runway *3 - Gas Turbine Engine Tribaldragon1 Sup y'all, my name's Tribal (game ID: preparefordeastruction) By the way I know I miss typed that, fat fingers and a small screen don't mix. Anyway, I'm a bit of a noob but I have a couple good ships, most of them can hit 100 knots, save for my sub. I always loved battleships and aircraft carriers. When I found a game that got creative with ships, I was all over it. Anyway, if you wanna add me, go ahead, I'll try and get in and play. You can find all my ships and their current status on my profile page. See you on the high seas, fellow admirals! - BKFighter Talk Sky Gamblers Clash of Clans Battleship Craft 02:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC) TheOnlyBuilder Hi Guys! As my name says, I'm a ship builder and i love building ships and other watercraft. PhillippineDragon (Dano2012) Greetings my fellow sailors and ship engineers, I am the head officer of the secret research group PANA or Phillippine Armored Navy Association.I use Hansa mod but please no hate comments as i also have some dislikes about it and I am just trying out new parts.I am currently at school so at the moment ship blueprints come in slowly.Please note that mega-warship blueprints are highly classified as only dark pictures were ever left alone to be released to the public. Mega-warships: Ships that can or may be bigger or smaller but will excel average super-warship in defensive and offensive capabilities. WARNING! All recons who have spotted the mega-warships are tracked down and eliminated immediately. OrbitalFacePalm9001 Hello! I'm just a guy who does not care about the buyout junk or anything. My ship is the BattleStation KSatria. MongoosePirate Hello fellow BSC players. I love this game and I love role playing, so thank you guys for forming this site. Expect a new navy in a month. Look at my page for a preview. Thank you. Hello, I am Prince Admiral MongoosePirate, ruler of the Principality of Starkenland. Although it might take a long time to get my fleet online, I wish to cooperate with other fleets and participate in this great experiment. Maceswinger Hello everyone! Brace for immediate destruction and annihilation! Oh wait, wrong wiki. Did I mention that I only reside in the navies wiki? But anyways... My name is Maceswinger, you can call me "Mace" for short. I mostly reside in the navies wiki, but I occasionally come here. I mostly making either flying ships (some suck, so prepare for the shortest battle in a long time),realistic ships (and when I mean realistic, I mean 3 2040 guns on a conventional battleship), or fortresses. That's pretty much it. Oh, did I mention that I place BSC (DUH!!!) That's it for now. Now, insert the end screen! END SCREEN... Warhawk117 I enjoy building warships, and have several sucessful battleships and a hybrid carrier. I'll try to upload pics of them soon. Like the person above me said, I also play Minecraft, which is why I started playing BSC. As of 2013, you can see one of my battleships on my profile. Happy sailing and hunting! Captain rudder guy Kevin1 I am a builder of classic looking warships. I build battleships and Battlecruiser that look more at home in scapa flow or at Jutland than in a WW2 setting, but have adapted my fleet to cope with air attack. To see more about that see my user page. I am also an administrator on this wiki, so if you have any problems let me know. I finally got around to adding myself to this page although I have been here for a while. I can answer any questions you might have on making historically accurate or classic ships, but still remain relevant in Game Center. On that note my GC account is Lamb whisperer, but I am not they type for game invites. Please be aware that I may not get back very quickly at times because I am either; at school, at Nadadrop Ranch tending my goat Snow, playing bass guitar, eating, or some other hobby that I have. USS Chicken I am obsessed with aircraft carriers. My best one has 827272736 strength and 7000 toughness and 745.3 armor. Stability of over 500+, it is a killing machine indeed. If you ever need help on ONLY carriers, come ask me. Do not ask about subs, I am terrible at those. Best wishes of ruling the sea. I salute you. Natrolean Sup, I'm Natrolean, the former MrAnzac and 1dev4, then hacked, turned into SirWhiteHat and then canged username into Natrolean, which I am right now.I'. pretty much obsessed with dreadnoughts and colonial age navy ships and empires. I salute you and your comerades! Letome1 Hello. I am Letome1. I am a fan of naval history and I love building real ships in Battleship Craft. I have been in the forum for quite a time. I use the Hansa English Beta Mod 2.4.0 so I can use more parts to make my ships look more realistic. I love battleships and aircraft carriers, specially the ones of World War II. My favorite warship are the Yamato Class battleships. I would sometimes build modern warships or even Sci-Fi spaceships for fun. I sometimes modify these ships and create variants of them to make them look cooler or more effective on battle. I don't play on GC due to my poor internet. I would like to share ideas with you guys. Panda2344 Hi guys! I am Panda2344. I am a enthusiast of naval history, ships, and aviation. I've played Battleship Craft for about 2 years now. I use Shin Wei Chiou's mod for the game. I know a lot about WW2, battleships, and other types of ships. I play on Game Center, my username Panda2344. My favorite ship in the mod I use is the Aegis Battleship BB-101. My favorite class of warship is the Montana class battleships. They were canceled while building. My favorite fantasy ship is the Space battleship Yamato. BTW, I watched the movie with English subtitles. Random Naval fact: Did you know, that the Shianao carrier was supposed to be a 3rd Yamato class battleship? ilikestuffnthings I've been a user since around June 2013 but I mainly focus on the Navies Wiki. I occasionally drop over here, to see whats going on, but don't expect to see much of me on this Wiki page. Khoi Tran Aka Koifish, I know a lot of battleship history and I love to build big, bad battleships to use in multiplayer. These days, I use smaller ships in MP due to lag. Expect me to be active and argumentative. Due to the lack of internet, I will not be cruising a lot, but I will be very active on the wiki. If you need to ask questions about ship history, design ideas for realistic ships or just want to give some of your own ideas, then look no further. Talk to me on the message page. Notes: I have a personal grudge against the Monitors. They don't even look like them! I am an ally of the IKN, Kevin's fleet. My fleet is called the KIN, which stands for Khoi's Imperial Navy. I was originally going to call is the Imperial Khoi Navy, but Kevin bet me. WolfgangBSC Hello, I am Wolfgang. I build Chinese ships, and I am very good at this game. I have more then 2x years experience, so I know how to win. I use powerful ships to dominate multiplayer and I am in BCDL TheAlphatheOmega Ahoy there. I am TheAlphatheOmega (GAMECENTER ID: theAlpha&theOmega). You can call me Alpha, Omega, or Tato. I build both in stock BSC and in Hansa. I do not make very many ships, but I do have a few mid-level stock ships. However, I am the owner and operator of what could likely be the single most evil and powerful Hansa flying ship to date, the Narada. 'My first attempt at a Hansa flying ship, '''she has a perfect record and has managed to break at least one undefeated ship's streak. She is a powerful force in the BSC Navies Wikia RP, and I love her. I am also working on a successor to the ''Narada ''in case she is ever bested in battle, which at the moment seems to be a long ways off. The God-class Uberbattleships will be able to take out any enemy, and they will be named ''Cthulhu, Alpha, Omega, ''and ''Galactus. NCRranger24 Hi there, I'm NCRranger24. I'm on Gamecenter as NCRranger24 as well. I just cruise around open level matches in order to find someone to fight. I always salute the enemy before battle, but some people don't do that and get straight to fighting. My main GC ships: * FDF Vendetta * FDF Firestorm * AAV Meteor * a thing called the Black Richard (think about that) Aghostintheboat The only thing you know is that the ghost is here. DevinIV1Category:Community Hello all Battleship Fighters! I am DevinIV1, or on Gamecenter, * me3 * You will find me whenever i feel like being found, and even then it's a maybe. I have a Few ships i'll use... * "IKN Shredder" (Really a heavily modified Yamato) * "IKN (Currently thinking of name)" (Exactly what it says. I Need a name. Suggestions are welcome) * "IKN Gunner-class Carrier" (Heavily modified Shinano) * "IKN (Need name)" (Submarine. Again, naming suggestions are welcome) HMSHOMEMADE1011 Hi everyone! Most of you probably don't know me (especially you newer ones) but I have been around here for a while. I tend to spend a lot more of my time on the navies wiki though, working on my own navy, the AFOH. I do have hansa but quite contradictorily I do a lot of farming (part of the AFOH rules). Have fun on the wiki, everyone! Theres a bit more on my profile page: http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/User:HMSHOMEMADE1011 TheCloverLord Hey guys, it's me TheCloverLord here. I just got Hansa hack (non-jailbreak) and am in the process of creating a navy. I like WW2-present style ships, but sometimes I will make something else. One thing that really bugs me is unrealistically fast ships. I get it, it's a game, but there's something about seeing a massive battle barge hurtling towards me at 149.5 km/h that really sets my teeth on edge. Anywho, I'll see you online. Ciao for now! USS Enterprise CVN-65 Greetings! I am USS Enterprise CVN-65, I am a vanilla battleship craft user. I commonly design modern designs and the occasional World War II designs. I am a big fan of the Pacific Theatre due to the large naval battles that occured during it. I am on both the main Battleship Craft Wiki, and the Battleship Craft Navies Wiki. My Game Center account is USS Enterprise CVN-65. Enjoy the wiki! There is a lot to see! FlammeumDraco333 Hello there fellow admirals, captains, and sailors! I build practically every kind of ship you can imagine, from merchant vessels to super warships. I am NEVER on multiplayer since my BSC is stuck in 1.5.2. However, this gives me access to a duplication glitch that allows me to build my fleets. Hope I see you all out there on the high seas! SALUTE! AlleNikkoBB63 Hello Battleship Craft Captains! My name is Allen and I mostly build my own designs of warships. I build my ships purely out of grinding money (no hacks, no Hansa). My Gamecenter is AlleNikkoBB63. I currently have only 1 ship that can fight in multiplayer; all of the others are either weaker or unfinished. 1. PDNS Missouri : (stats pending) Oden Criteria Hello all, my name is Oden and I am rather obsessed with BSC. My preferred ship types are World War I era dreadnoughts, battle cruisers, armored cruisers, you name it. My game center ID is Oden Criteria, feel free to send a request. Sowhat215 Hello. I Am a massive IJN fanatic. i love how they look with their bridges. I currently have 30 ships my main ship the Icarus Mk5 can beat everything 3 star except the last night battle. Sit kitty citty Hello to all! I am sit kitty city! My Game Center is -----CAT-----, I'm a original BSC user, I build mostly large barges or super battleships, I love WWII warships and Carriers, but struggle to make them, but after a lot of time, I can put on a nice show of death on the seas! Hope to see y'all on the seas one day! Cjrule HEYO I'm a semi-noob who lost BSC to people who thought wrong. Looking for someone to send me hacked BSC with 5 million credits and 2 million rare metals. I'll pay up to $2.50 USD for this. Contact me at trainstrainstrains7@gmail.com my gamecenter is cjrule pls help. Take pity on me PLS :((((((((((((((((((( Please if not hack it just give the original BSC files. And please don't try to hack me. Firewolf2 Hello sailors. I am a person who loves nothing more then submarines, fast but powerful cruisers, and cutting-edge long range weaponry. Do you dare face off with me? Have fun... I will be waiting for you. My game center ID is st.japa. I am active for about 30 minutes a day. Olavious Hey I am new to Warship Craft but have been playing Battleship Craft a lot. Maybe you remember Sea Serpent. Now my 'Level1Boss' is making me some nice wins. But I will be going to higher level as soon as I have the gold ... I love to be back. HMS Hood (51) Hello everyone! I am a vanilla player and I am awesome at building record-breaking huge ships.Though I play Game Center only with my Japanese friends.But I can play with you too.Just leave a message in my profile in the comments below!My game center is a shared one called Li Tian Yi PraeceptorExSaecula Hello. I am PraeceptorExSaecula, Latin for Ruler of All Worlds. I am a renowned WSC player with hundreds of wins and an impressive 83% win rate. I do not cheat for resources as that is wrong and harms the developer. Even so, I have defeated many of the most powerful people on the WSC high seas including SirAlex72 (Lexi55674), BoBM, the top player, and over 90% of the people on the top 100 list. I an ranked within the top 200 people in the world in terms of win count, and my specialties compose of flying ships, turret ships, and speed tweaking. If you need advice with flying ships, turret ships, advanced speed tweaking, or just the game in general, don't be afraid to ask. My GC is PraeceptorExSaecula if you want a challenge. My main ship is the Skyhawk SP3.9, which the seventh incarnation of the Skyhawk battlecarrier; it has 56x46cm guns, 66k toughness, 123 knot top speed, 76 planes, and an effective operation ceiling of 2333 meters. If I haven't met you, I would be happy to meet up for a duel. Happy sailing! Category:FlammeumDraco333